concrete angel
by kitsunelover7
Summary: Fem Naru. character death song fic . Please read. I don't want to spoil it


This is my first fanfic so be please be nice to me.

Warnings: Fem Naruto and character death

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride

Naru walked to school in a depressed mood. Villagers had broken into her apartment and trashed it while she was out the night before.

'Of course, 'Naru thought moodily 'the landlord could have given them the key.' She fought back tears as she played with the hem of dress. It was bright orange and frayed at the edges but it was the only dress that she had that would fit so she wore it every day. Clenching the packet of ramen he held in her hand she made her way to the place that she called hell.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back _

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday _

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace ohh_

As Naru made her way to the academy, she remembered that today was the day that the graduation exams were taking place. She smiled and thought 'I'm going to pass it this time, dattebayo.' Before she could walk in however someone grabbed her arm and hissed "Demon brat, why don't you go to hell were you belong?" Naru just winced and frowned, that was going to leave a bruise for a little while at least. She walked into the classroom yelling, "I'm going to pass this test, dattebayo." Iruka shook his head. 'That Naru,' he thought. Iruka didn't hate Naru he just thought she was so loud and stubborn. Also the pranks she played on him just to get out of school. "Okay everyone settle down I'm going to hand out the first part of the test." Iruka called out. As Iruka passed Naru he saw bruises on her arm and almost asked but decided not to make a scene. 'I'll take her out for Ramen later," he decided.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask _

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing a burden of a secret storm _

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Naru sighed as Iruka had kindly told her she failed. And by kindly she meant being yelled at loudly by him. 'I'll take it again next year,' she decided her determination rising.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved _

_Concrete angel_

Naru ducked into an alley that she used as a short cut to get home. After she did she realized that Villagers were surrounding her and they had pipes, broken bottles and hell one even had a kunai. They were serious this time. She turned to run up the wall like she saw other ninja do and found she couldn't.

"Oh look at the demon. It's trying to escape," one villager jeered at Naru. Her face turned red with anger and she moved to attack only to find that two villagers were holding her back.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night _

_The neighbors her but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate _

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

Sandaime saw the scene in his crystal ball. He went to get to Naru before it was too late. At least, that was his plan. A council member came up to him and said "Hokage- sama we have an emergency meeting and it has to do with Naru Uzumaki." The council member didn't like Naru but around Sandaime he called the demon by its human name. Sandaime hesitated then said, "I'll be there after I clean up a mess that you council members surely planned. Well I've got news for you, Naru is Arashi Kazama's daughter. The Yondaime." With that he formed a few hand seals and teleported to where the commotion was going on and leaving behind a gaping council member.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved _

_Concrete angel_

Sandaime walked to the cheering crowd and added chakra to his throat and spoke, "Do you realize whose daughter you just killed?" His voice was cold.

"Yeah the demons," a random villager called out.

"So your saying that Yondaime was a demon? I thought he was your hero." Sandaime looked down sadly and shook his head at the thought.

The villagers were confused. "What do you mean?" Another villager asked.  
Sandaime looked him in the eye. "It means that Naru was the Yondaimes daughter. You just killed of the rest of the Kazama clan. I hope you're happy." He turned away with disappointment in his voice and he walked away.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

Sandaime, Iruka, who had broken down after he heard that Naru was dead, some ANBU who had watched her when she was younger and Naru, though no one could see her. All stood in front of a headstone silently grieving for the loss of the ramen loving, pranksteering ball of orange energy.

Naru turned looked back at her dad and mom and then at the ones grieving for her. She turned to her new family and ran up to them enjoying the peacefulness she felt.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved _

_Concrete angel_


End file.
